


Counting Wishes

by Sawadoot



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Astronomy, Gen, little stars au, no one asked for this i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawadoot/pseuds/Sawadoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is a little stars boy with eyes as vast as space itself and trembling hands to hold constellations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Wishes

He laid his wishes on the stars, the numbers of dreams on his heart. Out of grasp. Sawada Tsunayoshi always counts down the days he is to pass. All he has are the twinkling stars that beam down on him from dark skies. Otherwise it is vast; empty.

He never understood what others were so worried about. To fear death when instead he had come to stand at it’s side. The little stars boy with eyes as vast as space itself and trembling hands to hold constellations. And the hearts of others. A small hand that could help so many but not himself, never himself. 

Every morning he wakes at half past three to greet a bleak dawn. Unaware of Reborn’s watchful eyes or how he shifts in his temporary bed to glance better at the book in his hands. It is old, so very old and from the third grade. From one of those days when his mother had first started to forget her own son’s birthday. When he had drained every penny from his piggy bank and gone down to the corner store to buy himself his own suitable present.

It no longer is smooth and shiny and new. The pages are worn as is the battered cover, very well loved. Every morning at half past three Tsuna opens his book. His book full of wonders that make his heart full.

It is filled with maps and charts and planets and constellations. It is filled with elementary and middle school dreams, even a few high school ones. Many pages lined with old to recent scribbles. New things he’s learned.

For Tsuna the stars are everything.

He knows the stars will and always have been there when there were none else. Instead of scars he wears constellations. He draws the lined stars on his wrists and arms. They are always covered though not many notice.

He is a little stars boy. Nights are magical. Star gazing walks are a frequent when Reborn is away for the night. And when he is breathing in the fresh night air, watching the lights twinkle and wink at him as they have always done for years. Tsuna feels at ease.

Red ink. It has to be written painstakingly well in order to achieve it’s meaning. He keeps the note beneath his pillow when he sleeps and in the crack beneath the window sill of his bedroom when he is away. It is his final request.

He smiles in content knowing it is only a matter of years. He promised.

No matter how much Reborn interferes in order to keep the sole heir alive he will not succeed and he knows this. Making it all the more frustrating. Tsuna is determined on only one thing.

To be buried beneath the stars.

The constellations grow greater in number. The book becomes thicker as the days wear on. Filled with wishes, prayers and lost hope. Sawada Tsunayoshi does not want to exist beyond becoming a star gazer. 

Truly he does not want to be saved. Truly he is saved. His heart is threaded with glittering gold and too many wonders for one heart to hold. The planetarium is a frequent. He diligently visits after every school day and on whole weekends. He is comforted by their presence.

A quiet boy with no real talent.

Tsuna smiles as he traces the constellations on his small map. The only thing he dares to bring outside with him at such an hour. He gazes blissfully at the open skies that rain diamonds for him only. He hopes one day he will become one.

But for now he is a little stars boy. For now he is only one of many.

And that’s all he’ll ever want.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Freckled Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815180) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
